Sayuri Hatake
, the self proclaimed Savior of this World (この世の救世主, Kono Yo no Kyūseishu), and renowned worldwide as the Beauty of the Hidden Leaf (隠された葉の美しさ, Kakusareta ha no utsukushi-sa) Calamity in the Waves is an S-rank Jonin level Kunoichi hailing from two of the most respected clans in all of shinobi history; the Senju Clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) and the Uchiha Clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku). She is the late child of Sannoto Senju, more commonly known as The Perverted Metal Seeker of Peace (平和の探求者エロ金, Heiwa no Tankyū-sha Ero-kon) and Yami Uchiha, as well as the princess granddaughter of the former fifth hokage, Tsunade. The result of the Uchiha Incident (うちはの事件, Uchiha no Jiken), Sayuri bears exceptional pride for the Uchiha name, so much so that she has sworn to slaughter all of those who oppose or mock their legacy. It was this same Uchiha heritage that would bestow both hate and honor upon her shoulders throughout the course of her lifetime. With the after effects of the Fourth Shinobi World War (第四次忍界大戦, Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen; English TV "Fourth Great Ninja War") still lingering across the globe, Sayuri has pledged allegiance, once again, to her ancestors in dire need to accomplish something truly spectacular, and in the process, purify the name of the Uchiha. No matter the case, locals of the world refuse to believe her anything more than a maniacal, blood hungry shinigami, which has fixated her resolve in imposing world peace by force. After her defection from Konohagakure, Sayuri adopted the moniker Kami (神様, Kami-sama; lit. "deity" or "divine being"). Overtime, using cunning and manipulative methods, Sayuri developed a platoon of loyal followers who abide to her every command. Background Nativity of an Alloy The village hidden within the leaves was in utter despair. The most powerful clan within the village had been charged guilty of the village’s previous infiltration, dating 5 years back. One of the unique abilities of the highly coveted sharingan was it’s profound genjutsu prowess, which enabled the wielder to instantaneously cast a horrific illusion upon the victim through making mere eye contact. An exceptional member of the Uchiha Clan had mustered enough power to control the Kyuubi, the nine tailed tailed beast, wrecking havoc upon the citizens of Konohagakure. This event would forever anguish and lay upon a heavy burden on the Uchiha clan, who were never ever the same. In time, the situation grew worse in Konohagakure, leading the Uchiha clan to plan a coup against the leaf’s government. This left Itachi Uchiha as the sole member of the clan who still bore loyalty towards the village, electing it’s legacy over that of his own family. Forced into a corner, Itachi planned a massacre alongside Obito Uchiha, the man initially responsible for the previous infiltration. Obito’s sister, Yami Uchiha, was among many members present in the Uchiha district during the time of the massacre. Displaying utter emotionless behavior at it’s finest caliber, Obito beheaded his own sister, unbeknownst the latter had been pregnant, with of all, a child hybrid of both the Uchiha clan, and their long lived nemesis, the Senju Clan. He would take home with him the upper half, in the hopes of someday utilizing his sister’s eyes, incase his own vision were to ever lose it’s light. The Senju clan, believed to have descended from the Sage of Six Paths’ son Asura himself, inherited the latter’s prolonged life force. This same extension would aid the furnishing embryo residing within the corpse of Yami Uchiha. The child survived long enough to be rescued by incoming ANBU, and later delivered heartily at the local Konoha hospital, before a crowd of hopeful shinobi, among whom, was the child’s father, the legendary and renowned Sannoto Senju, whose heart rested in pieces at the sight of his deceased lover. Taking in it’s first gulps of fresh air, the child revealed itself to be female, a rather large one at that. In fact, the child was so large, it was presumed by Konoha’s finest medical-nin that had Yami been alive prior to going into labor, the sheer size of the child would not have enabled her to survive afterwards, concluding in a maternal death. The child was incredibly hefty, weighing in at a whopping 50 pounds, which in reality, was due to her body having been coated in metal prior to her birth. From birth, it was determined that this child possessed a distinct level of never before seen potential, so much so, that she had already begun to harness her powers as an embryo. A hybrid of the Uchiha and Senju, this girl was gifted with extremely lethal and potent chakra, the kind that gave even practiced sensory type shinobi headaches. The child was given the name "Sayuri", roughly translating to “water lily”. The name was symbolic in the sense that it represented her deceased mother, who unlike majority of the members of the Uchiha clan, held an affinity towards the water nature, and not fire. Sayuri was raised as an only child, by a single parent. However, there was something peculiar about this child… something very odd. Sayuri simply did not cry, nor did she ever complain. She was as lawful as a child anyone could have possibly asked for, the very definition of a perfection, largely a factor of inheriting the Senju’s Will of Fire. Under the tutelage of her father, Sayuri was exposed to fighting on a daily basis. She traveled everywhere with her father, no matter how dangerous the mission, or how inappropriate the situation. The bond of the two was undeniable. Sayuri’s thigh prints appeared as temporary tattoos on Sannoto’s shoulders, a testament as to how often he lugged her atop his head. Day in and day out, the large, muscular man tenaciously raised his daughter, refusing to let her out of his eyesight, even when in the course of a battle, a testament of his power, as he was able to win fights against several opponents without requiring full concentration. The two were at peace for quite sometime, until danger emerged within the shinobi world, in the form of a maniacal, newly formed organization, known as the Black Crown. This forced Sannoto to stray from the village in order to conduct his research, leaving behind everything he had ever known, including his comrades, village, and even his very own daughter. Upon his exit through the front gates of Konohagakure, Sannoto was met by Sayuri, who was wondering why he had been leaving for a mission in the middle of the night, especially without her as ‘backup’. Unable to explain the consequences behind his research, Sannoto struck his child, rendering her unconscious. He then left her in the care of his mother, the previous Hokage of the hidden leaf village, Tsunade, before proceeding with his journey. Sayuri was later nursed to full health by Tsunade, and awakened her Sharingan for the very first time at the age of 4, overtaken by the emotions of her father’s departure. Sannoto would never again return to the Hidden Leaf Village, shifting the responsibility of Sayuri’s future into the hands of Tsunade, who took it upon herself firmly, to help Sayuri maximize her potential. Thus began Tsunade’s training, leaving Sayuri at the brink of death at the end of each given day. Sayuri worked long and hard, mastering her sharingan at a very young age under the tutelage of Kakashi Hatake, a well known shinobi in the hidden leaf village, who bore the mangekyo sharingan in his left eye socket. Sayuri's progress was simply off the charts, she enrolled and graduated from the academy in a single year, garnering praise around the entire village. She was claimed to possess more potential then the likes of the Uchiha brothers, Itachi and Sasuke at her age, by Kakashi Hatake, and Tsunade believed her to be capable of surpassing Madara Uchiha sometime in the foreseeable future. Despite all the praise, Sayuri remained humble, and continued to climb the ranks of the shinobi. Upon her promotion to a genin, she was placed on Team Konohamaru at the request of her grandmother, from whom she would learn to utilize the Rasengan. Under further training from Konohamaru, Sayuri emerged as a once in a lifetime prodigy, quickly rising to the rank of chunin mere months after having graduated from the academy. She would also later be promoted to the rank of jonin, sometime in the coming years, before ultimately being assigned as the youngest member of the ANBU Blackops in Konohagakure history. Sayuri Gaiden Being the youngest within a full fledged group of mercenaries came with it's own fair share of pros and cons. For one, Sayuri was underestimated from the second she stepped foot into that locker room, with many of her teammates stating they were not going to babysit. Unfortunately, this sort of behavior go to Sayuri, after all her age classified her as an adolescent. She meant no harm, only sough to maximize her potential, in the hopes of pleasing Tsunade, whom she now referred to as mother on a daily basis. To make matters worse, not only was she considerably younger than the rest of the masked assassins, but also, quite frankly, the only female. There was a time when the group was much more versatile, in terms of race, gender and physique, though upon Sayuri's arrival, it seemed as though the group was composed of rather large men, most of which intimidated Sayuri beyond belief. Sayuri went home to Tsunade everyday with a new list of problems, ranging from as awkward to bathing problems, to as far as dependency issues. It would require a great deal of hard work for the likes of an eleven year old to garner the trust of these highly trained assassins. While it proved to be an incredibly hard task, the presence of her sharingan made things a lot easier for Sayuri. Because of the abilities of her renowned bloodline trait, Sayuri was not only able to memorize blueprints and such in great detail, but compose her own list of plans as well, surprising her fellow comrades. Much to the shock of those around her, Sayuri performed more than well on her very first, official, ANBU mission, showing little mercy when it came to disposing of living enemies. This was a trait she inherited from Tsunade, oddly enough. Because the latter had struggled with blood frights earlier in her lifetime, she ensured Sayuri would grow to be a polar opposite, at least in the given criteria. Sayuri may have had the physique of a little girl, but her mind resembled that of a promised war veteran. Her keen intellect in conjunction with her swift instincts earned her a permanent role of Team Torune. As a member of Team Torune, Sayuri played the role of a sensor, utilizing her mastery of the sharingan. Torune had planned for his platoon to ensure protection of their sensor even prior to Sayuri's arrival, claiming that the girl's age did not play a factor in her reduced role of combat. This never really bothered Sayuri, however, as she only hoped to help out her village in the best way possible. Whether it have been fighting on the front lines alongside the others, or instigating from behind, to her, it simply really did not matter. Furthermore, along with her quite accomplished sensory skills, Sayuri brought her expertise in medical-ninjutsu. It was truly remarkable for such a young individual to possess such articular talents, especially when taking into consideration how much she differed from those her own age. None the less, Sayuri proved to be an important asset while functioning on Team Torune. However, her days on ANBU would come to a sudden halt, when she requested an immediate leave of absence to journey to the Land of Iron alongside her grandmother, Tsunade. Personality Appearance Abilities Life Force and Chakra Control As a member of both the Senju Clan and Uzumaki Clan, both of which inherited the spiritual energies and physical attributes of Asura and the Sage of Six Paths, Sayuri has an incredibly tremendous life force. In fact, she was able to survive while still only an embryo within her mother's body, despite her mother having been beheaded by her uncle. Sayuri has also displayed superb pain tolerance on multiple instances, such as being able to withstand the brute force of powerful enemy lunges, and to a greater extent, the susanoo, as she shows little to no setbacks from the side effects of the technique, despite it having been popularly theorized that the avatar drains the very spiritual life force of it's user, penetrating every living blood cell within their body in the process. Either way, Sayuri has proven to be more than sufficient enough to sustain the likes of Susanoo, including the additional stress the mangekyō sharingan brings to her eyes. Furthermore, the trauma and setbacks that normally plague sharingan users seem to disperse in her presence, atleast for her own sake. Hailing from not one, not two, not three, but four prestigious clans, all of which were heralded atop the shinobi world at their own respective times, Sayuri possesses an incredible amount of chakra, so much so that even the world's most experienced sensors claim to never have ever felt such a surging blaze. Just the idea of Sayuri's chakra emits vibrations throughout the bodies of her foes, delivering headaches and brain freezes to those trying to decode her chakra pattern. When manifesting her chakra, craters often form under her feet, and small boulders rise to the occasion. It is also quite normal for small earthquakes to commence while she powers up. Above all else, is Sayuri's profound chakra control. Trained under the watchful guidance of her grandmother Tsunade, Sayuri is currently, without a doubt, the world's greatest chakra controller. Her control manifested at a tender age, partially due to her ability to see chakra through her sharingan, which also allowed her to mimic the same fluctuations of patterns within her own body. The peak of her chakra control, is her ability to form the Strength of a Hundred Seal, which allows her to store massive amounts of chakra on a point on her forehead and then release it; a feat that only her predecessors, Tsunade, Sakura and herself have ever accomplished. Taijutsu After her father's departure, Tsunade was given sole custody of her granddaughter, Sayuri. After witnessing the latter awaken the sharingan at the age of 4, Tsunade took it upon herself to ensure Sayuri reached her maximum potential, by taking her under her wing. This training regimen included several horrendous training sessions, leaving Sayuri at the brink of death at the end of each given day. However, after enduring the vigorous exercises, Sayuri emerged with a heightened physique similar to Tsunade. Because of her training under the fifth hokage, Sayuri is capable of holding her own against anyone in a hand to hand competition. This proves true even against users of the eight gates.WANTED: Sayuri Senju Credit to her sharingan, Sayuri is able to effectively counter virtually any incoming attack, by thoroughly spacing herself as needed, and timing the projection of the attack through accurate estimations. Her sharingan has also allowed her to replicate many fighting styles over the last few years, such as the famed Gentle Fist of the Hyuga Clan. Sayuri is also knowledgeable of the eight inner gates, having trained partially under Might Guy during her childhood. She is able to open the first gate, though does not make use of the technique very frequently, due to the tremendous stress it places on it's users. Because she received training from Might Guy, Sayuri also has knowledge of his signature Strong Fist fighting style, which she has since incorporated into her own movements. Sometime in her lifetime, Sayuri has also copied the blueprints of the lariat using her sharingan. This allowed her to mimic the exact fighting style of Killer B and the former fourth raikage, A, who specialize in a wrestling based Nintaijutsu. Sayuri's variation technique, like many of her unique usages, comes in the form of her metal. By first coating her body in multiple layers of iron, Sayuri can then lunge forth at her opponent to launch a vicious attack of ariel supremacies. This attack is almost a certain kill when combined and further amplified in power with the usage of her refined Chakra Enhanced Strength. Kenjutsu Following the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sayuri's grandmother and primary caretaker, Tsunade, relocated to the Land of Iron to provide her medical expertise to the samurai. Accompanying the former hokage was none other than Sayuri, who would continue her studies under the tutelage of the fifth. At this point, despite being only 11 years old, Sayuri's prowess had enabled her to reach the rank of an ANBU captain. Throughout the divisions, the primary weapon of choice for every member of the ANBU was the Tantō, a short longsword which was seemingly created to provide ease in assassinations. Arriving in the land of the samurai, Sayuri was introduced to their signature fighting style, known as Iaidō (居合道). At first, the samurai resented Sayuri, most especially their leader, Mifune, who had been the subject of a previous sharingan assault at the hands of Danzō Shimura, and later, the same day, partook in a vigorous fight against Sasuke Uchiha. However, with some encouragement from Tsunade, as well as the fact that she had sacrificed her own life to come all this way, Mifune agreed to tutor Sayuri in the ways of the Samurai (侍), beginning with their unique dress code, which was composed of heavy, segmented plate-armour that covered the shouders, chest, upper back, lower sides, and thighs. Using her metal release kekkei genkai, Sayuri adjusted her metals to take the appearance of their armor, resembling it to the degree of perfection, almost as if one were to look in the mirror. Additionally, because the armor had been crafted from incredibly durable metals, it enabled her to fight for prolonged hours, without sustaining nearly as much damage as the others. Under Mifune, Sayuri focused primarily on the aspect of Shape Transformation (形態変化, Keitai Henka; English TV "Change in Chakra Form"), an advanced form of chakra control and a technique that is pivotal for the manipulation of chakra and the creation of new techniques. It involves changing the form and movement of chakra, determining the size, range, and purpose of a technique. Here, Sayuri encompassed the ability to utilize the Samurai Sabre Technique, an incredibly beneficial means of flowing chakra through a certain material. By simply concentrating her chakra through her blade, Sayuri can almost mimic the functions of Hiramekarei (ヒラメカレイ). Sayuri's version of the sabre technique is deployed through a chinese chakra dragon, which is emitted through the tip of her blade, which is controlled by Sayuri's own chakra. This same concept of chakra Shape Transformation later allowed her to further enhance her Rasengan, as well as incorporate the level of chakra control into her own metal release kekkei genkai. Ninjutsu Space-Time Ninjutsu Granted by the powers of her Mangekyō Sharingan, Sayuri has access to a marvelous Space-Time Ninjutsu, which goes by the name of Kamui. When compared to similar versions of space-time ninjutsu, most notably the Flying Thunder God Technique, one will find Kamui not just to be incredibly more versatile, but also incredibly more efficient, as it requires no such markings beforehand. In fact, the speed of Kamui is said to be more than twice the speed of the Fourth's signature technique. On an even more prestigious note, the power of Kamui allows Sayuri to transport any given mass without so much as physical contact. The true ultimate defense, Kamui does not tank incoming attacks, but rather erases them from existence, by sending them to Sayuri's Dimension. Sayuri's Dimension (神威の時空間, Sayuri no Jikūkan; Literally meaning "Sayuri's time–space dimension") is an alternate space that is linked to Sayuri Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan. Due to the two eyes being the only known pathways into and out of this dimension, there seems to be no other way of escaping it. While others have attempted to utilize other forms of space-time ninjutsu in order to counter being imprisoned, they found that the entire dimension is coated in a thick and durable space-time repellent barrier, prohibiting entrance and exit by the likes of outsiders.The dimension is composed of millions of rectangular prisms made by Sayuri herself through the use of her Metal Release kekkei genkai, over an endless dark black canvas. The prisms stretch throughout the horizon, covering the dimension as a whole. If one were to fall off one of these prisms, they would fall into a void of nothingness and forever be lost. Sayuri's dimension is a living genjutsu, where as she possesses the ability to manifest creations out of anything. Her very thought and imagination allows her to pedestrianize her targets. When arriving within the dimension, the victim is automatically placed under the genjutsu. Fire Release As the head of the Uchiha Clan, Sayuri holds a natural affinity towards the fire nature and is well versed in all of her clan's techniques. Raised, at one time, as the last remaining member of the Uchiha clan, Sayuri visited the Naka Shrine on a daily basis to configure and interpret her clan's historical techniques through the use of the information left behind, such as textbooks, diaries, and scrolls. Her prowess with the fire release is such that she is able to utilize any given Uchiha flame based technique with little to no hand signs, at times, even simply weaving hand signs with a single hand. The sheer power of her fire related techniques is incredible, with the intensity of her flames almost reaching the prehistoric heated temperatures of the sun. When caught within her fire techniques, the opponents' blood is boiled to the absolute maximum, causing them to burst into a blooded explosion. The very temperature of these techniques sustains permanent burns to whatever it encompasses. With her level of experience over the fire release element, it normally requires several experienced water type users to fend off against her attacks. Metal Release Sayuri is a true master of Metal Release, a Kekkei Tōta formed through simultaneous use of Lightning Release, Water Release, and Earth Release chakras respectively. By converting her chakra into the source of life, Sayuri is able to create iron and steel structures out of the metallic particles found all around the environment. Sayuri, using her exquisite expertise over her chakra control, is able to almost instantly forge objects through thin air. Combined with her creative and imaginative will power, she is able to craft the steel into several forms, such as a metallic dragon, or even a large building. Similarly to the First Hokage, Hashirama's Wood Release, all of Sayuri's creations have the ability to detonate, producing a large explosion, greatly surpassing that of an explosive tag. Furthermore, by processing her chakra through her metals, Sayuri is able to control and reanimate objects, as seen with the corpse of Takehiko. This is also proven true when her metal has disintegrated through her victim's blood stream. Likewise, she is able to cling the metal to the small portions of iron provided in every blood cell, generating more of her metal inside of her opponent. By sending her chakra through these cells, she is able to gain control over them as well, with the power to forcibly maneuver them around and about throughout her victim's body, including towards the heart, brain, and lungs. Each and every one of her creations is imbued with Kamui, transporting any given object to Sayuri's Dimension upon contact. Any and all structures created through the use of this kekkei tota also have the ability to levitate to some degree, with some more than others, varying strictly on the size, shape, and weight of the creation. This is all done through chakra control, with every fragment of metal acting as a chakra receiver of some form, allowing itself to be freely manipulated. As Sayuri's strength with metal release grew, she adapted better, and become a whole lot more comfortable with herself. While serving under Tsunade, Sayuri sought to better herself in the medical field in order to please her grandmother. This led Sayuri to study the human body immensely, to the point where she can determine tenketsu points without the Byakugan. With months of research, Sayuri was able to develop a magnetized pull, a technique where she aims for the iron molecules within her opponent's blood cells to force him of her towards her metallic body. With this new found mechanic, Sayuri is able to attract and repel her victims similarly to the Shinra Tensei and Banshō Ten'in techniques. Off of the battle field, she uses this technique to attract metallic objects towards her, such as, television remotes, metal pop cans, and keys. Another unique trait of Sayuri's metal is it's ability to conduct several elements. By following magnetic and elemental properties, Sayuri can produce a unique, and special type of metal that functions as a Hiraishin (ひらいしん, Lightning Rod). Sayuri can literally balance her chakra into a given substance, and every single lightning elemental based technique is immediately shunned towards the given object, rather than it's initial projectery. With Metal Release, Sayuri is also able to control preexisting metals, such as those of kunai, shuriken, senbon, and other ninja tools. This feat allows Sayuri to use her opponent's tools against them. Sayuri's metal is exceptionally durable, and has never been melted. In fact, the metal on multiple occasions has survived lethal attacks composed of black flames, which are said to be as hot as the sun itself. As such, Sayuri often covers her entire figure within flames whilst donning her metallic armor to further enhance her defensive capabilities. Iron, by mass the most common element on Earth, forming much of Earth's outer and inner core. An adept gatherer of natural energy, and well rounded in senjutsu, Sayuri can draw bits of iron from the very environment, negating the need to use her own chakra to create metallic structures. This works with all other metals as well, though with iron being the most common metal on earth, it is often the easiest and most proficient to gather. Fūinjutsu Sayuri is also well-versed in fūinjutsu, capable of using an S-rank seal developed by her grandmother that continuously stores up chakra for various reasons, including using the high-level techniques such as the Creation Rebirth and Strength of a Hundred Technique. Sayuri is also incredibly knowledgable when it comes to any form of sealing, possessing the ability to seal even tailed beasts into someone, or separate portions of their chakra to seal into her own Strength of a Hundred Seal. She can also simply transfer a tailed beast from it's jinchuuriki into another person. Sayuri is also adept in using Barrier Ninjutsu, able to create her clan's signature, but lost, barrier technique, known as the Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment, which expressed enough durability to properly guard the Ten-Tails from other tailed beasts. From her days as a root member, Sayuri picked up on Danzo's Root Paralysis Technique. Genjutsu Blessed with the refined powers of her profound ocular prowess, of what was entitled the sharingan by legacy itself, Sayuri possesses a natural affinity for genjutsu. While considered subpar without access to such a tool, the sharingan allows Sayuri to fight on the level of the world's most horrific genjutsu users. With a single glance, Sayuri is able to confine her target within his or her tracks. Just the mere reflection of the beaming red glow of her crimson eyes is enough to entrap the enemy within her genjutsu, and once caught, the illusion has proven more than difficult to escape from. With no partner, one may find themselves defeated the second they take notice of those forsaken eyes. Sayuri's mastery of the sharingan is on full display during each and everyone of her optical illusions. With seemingly full control over her opponents senses, yet another power was awakened within her eyes sometime later, which came to be known as the Mangekyō Sharingan. With the power of the Mangekyō came yet another level of fearsome genjutsu prowess, the Genjutsu: Mangekyō Sharingan. Is the advanced version of Genjutsu: Sharingan, in which it it considered to be 10x more powerful than it's previous stature, instead deployed through the usage of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Similarly to it's predecessor, this genjutsu requires direct eye contact to properly initiate and provides a handful of prestigious effects towards the victim, such as possessing enough power to render them unconscious instantaneously, as well as the ability to manipulate the target's physical and mental actions to a certain extent. Classified as a dojutsu of the highest caliber, it is not beyond the likes of others to confuse such a technique for the signature power of a Mangekyō Sharingan, such as Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi. However, because it is considerably more powerful than the original version, the technique does indeed place a degree of stress upon the eyes of the user, though not nearly enough to cause them to bleed like Amaterasu. Continuous and exaggerated usage of this technique may ultimately result in blindness. Once caught, it is increasingly difficult for the victim to break free from the genjutsu, following similar properties as Tsukuyomi, in which that only incredibly close relatives, such as blood transfused siblings, are able to effectively break through, though this would most likely require great proficiency, and atleast the caliber of a standard three tomoe sharingan. The genjutsu causes excruciating brain damage, causing the intended target to lose all memory of up to 3 days. Furthermore, the victim is left severely paralyzed, to the point where he or she can no longer tremble in fear, let alone blink. Unlike the prowess of Tsukuyomi, this technique does not possess the ability to manipulate the boundaries of space and time. However long the victim and user spend in the technique is equivalent to the real world, drastically lessening the capabilities of this technique when compared to the more adverse mangekyō powers. Dojutsu Sharingan Simply a master of the sharingan, Sayuri first awakened the sharingan at the age of 4, several years prior to any other member of her kin.A Father Daughter Dance She became well known in Konoha after the defection of Sasuke Uchiha, which left her as the village's last Uchiha member. She later awakened all three tomoe of her sharingan, and mastered her clan's highly coveted kekkei genkai by the age of 6. With the sharingan, Sayuri is able to literally see the flow of chakra, with this feature of hers having been entitled as the Eye of Insight (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan). Because she possesses the exceedingly rare Straight Tomoe, Sayuri's vision is further refined, to the point where she can differentiate even a shadow clone from the original, and see through the mist created by several Kirigakure shinobi, a feat only believed to have been accomplished by the likes of Itachi Uchiha. Further more, with her profound ocular prowess, Sayuri can examine movements with spectacular precaution, and in return, plan and time her counter attacks accordingly. To Sayuri, it appears as though her opponents are moving in slow motion, even by the likes of incredibly fast opponents, such as eight gates users, and those who have enhanced their speed temporarily by superficial means. Sayuri's legendary mastery over the sharingan dates back to the likes of Madara in order to garner any form of comparisons. Her skill is such, that the names of other prodigies, such as Itachi and Shisui Uchiha, are often never pronounced in the same breath as Sayuri's as a sign of respect and honor towards her. Complementary of her incredible chakra reserves, the sharingan always remains activated within Sayuri's eyes, with no apparent irritation in her ocular veins. It also has no residual effect on her attitude, a testament towards her mastery, as most Uchiha clan members appear to be under a degree of emotional stress while keeping them active. Sayuri has displayed both incredible proficiency and skill with sharingan-based Genjutsu, classified as Eye of Hypnotism (催眠眼, Saimingan) easily considered one of the clan's most powerful users. Her skill is such, that just by having her opponent notice her eyes, as opposed to even direct eye contact, the victim is put under a horrific illusion immediately. She also apparently has the ability to utilize two of her clan's kinjutsu, Izanagi and Izanami, both of which are labeled as incredibly hard feats to pull off in their own rights. With a single glance of an eye, Sayuri is able to control the tailed beasts, by suppressing their power and honing their chakra. This is also true for jinchuuriki, as by making eye contact, she can then appear within the given target's inner subconscious to 'manually' suppress the power of the tailed beast sealed within. With the sharingan, Sayuri is literally able to read through the hand signs of her opponent and counterattack with the same given technique. In simpler terms, Sayuri is effectively able to micmic, or copy, rather, any technique of her opponent's, so long as it is not based off of or ties along with any bloodline limits, known more commonly as Kekkei Genkai. Because the sharingan allows the user to capture even moving images, and replay it within their own mind an infinite amount of times, Sayuri can repeat even the fighting patterns of her opponents, as proven true by her copying of the Gentle Fist, Lariat and Fang Rotating Fang. Mangekyō Sharingan Sayuri awakened the power of the Mangekyō Sharingan upon witnessing the passing of her grandmother, Tsunade Senju. Unlike most of her fellow kin members, Sayuri possesses the exceedingly rare and unique Straight Tomoe (直巴, Choku Tomoe), a specific pattern of the mangekyo sharingan which grants the user with enhanced fluidity with each given step throughout the course of a battle. Uniquely, Sayuri does not appear to suffer nearly as much from deteriorating eyesight, strained physical health, or even exhaustion despite her extensive use of its power throughout the years, in contrast to other Uchiha. This may have something to do with the presence of Hashirama's cells flowing constantly throughout her body. Through the power of her mangekyo sharingan, Sayuri possesses a form of space-time ninjutsu, which has come to be known as Kamui. Because the technique and eyes are originally hers, and because she has awakened Kamui in not one, but both of her eyes, only she can utilize it to it's full potential. Kamui enables Sayuri to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility. Both eyes are linked to Sayuri's Dimension, an empty, blank canvas filled with nothing but metallic prisms. Anything and everything transported through the use of Kamui is transferred to this dimension. The dimension is composed of millions of rectangular prisms made by Sayuri herself through the use of her Metal Release kekkei genkai, over an endless dark black canvas. The prisms stretch throughout the horizon, covering the dimension as a whole. If one were to fall off one of these prisms, they would fall into a void of nothingness and be lost in an eternal time lapse, similar to Izanami. With her right eye, Sayuri possesses Kamui's long range function. By focusing her line of sight upon anything she desires, Sayuri can then emit an instantaneous barrier through her right eye towards her target, sending them to her dimension. Contrary to belief, this version of kamui does not require even the slightest bit of physical contact, as it is initiated solely through the eyes. Presumably, there is also no limitation given to Kamui in terms of distance, as if the selected idea is on display, and can be seen through the eyes, Sayuri is able to warp it into her dimension. There is also no limit as to the size of the object she can transfer, as in the past, a less experienced user was able to teleport things as large as tailed beasts back and forth from the said dimension. With her left eye, Sayuri has access to Kamui's short-range ability. This allows Sayuri to transport her entire being to any given part of the entire planet instantaneously. The same goes for all objects and persons, however, doing so requires physical contact, unlike the power of the previous eye. The left eye also has the unique ability of transferring any given part of Sayuri's body to her dimension, including her entire body at once, rewarding her with a form of perfect intangibility in the real world. This allows Sayuri to directly phase through anything in the real world, whether it be a powerful barrier prohibiting enemy shinobi from entering a village, a powerful blast of chakra coming in the form of ninjutsu, or simply an attempt at eliminating Sayuri through otherworldly effects, such as through the use of toxic gas, acidic rain, and or explosives. While intangible, Sayuri is virtually undetectable, as technically, she is no longer present in the real world, rendering her chakra and life force inexistent, even to the world's most practiced sensors. However, there is, unfortunately, a set time as to how long Sayuri can remain intangible, at an estimated length of 5 minutes. With only a single eye, Kamui's prowess was compared to that of the Flying Thunder God Technique, in both terms of speed, and efficiency. It was noted on several occasions, by of all people, Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage, as well as the world's greatest user of the Flying Thunder God Technique, that not only did the single eye Kamui rival his technique in speed, but was ultimately much more creative, as it allowed it's user to travel to any given location on the face of the earth, instead of being limited to seals and formulas. With both eyes, the power and speed of Kamui was believed to have been doubled, allowing Sayuri to travel at blinding rates of speed somehow purposed to be even quicker than that of instantaneous transportation.Naruto chapter 666, pages 13-15 Because of Kamui, it is theorized that Sayuri is currently the world's fastest shinobi, with her powers having been misunderstood and confused with the Body Flicker Technique. With both eyes, the power of Kamui is doubled, dramatically enhancing the effects and overall efficiency of the technique, as well as allowing Sayuri to remain intangible for more then 10 minutes. Through both eyes, Sayuri can create two distortions at the same time and connect them, resulting in a temporary portal. Sayuri can also one sidedly synchronize her Kamui with the space-time technique of her opponent, allowing her to access places ordinary shinobi could only dream of going, such as the Pure Land, by synching Kamui with a deceased individual's soul being transferred to the other world, and Mount Myoboku, by synching Kamui with a fleeing shinobi, through the use of the Reverse Summoning Technique. Susanoo Upon awakening the respective powers of both of her Mangekyō Sharingan, known as the Double Mangekyō (ダブル万華鏡, Daburu Mangekyō), Sayuri was blessed with the ability to garner her eye's most powerful asset, Susanoo, a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds her and fights on her behalf. Nevertheless, for a Sharingan user to activate Susanoo, according to Obito Uchiha, Sayuri's uncle, is a rarity. Since it is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra, its abilities, appearance and color vary among individuals, with Sayuri's Susanoo appearing dark black. In its stabilized form, Sayuri's Susanoo is clad in armor akin to a samurai, wearing robes, thick boots and body armor on its shoulders and waist. It has a long tengu nose, two spikes over each eye, a slit stretching across its mouth and three gaps on each of its cheeks as well as one on its chin. Sayuri's susanoo is unique for possessing three sets of arms, with a total number of six arms. It wields two katanas through it's first set of arms. The secondary arms of Sayuri's Susanoo become wings, making it capable of flight, while retaining small fingers used to hold its blades when not in use. The third and final set of arms are always kept away at the sides, until additional support is required. While fully manifested, it is able to fly and despite its immense size, has enough dexterity to carefully hold someone in its hand and move about extremely fast. When needed, Sayuri's Susanoo can manifest several large katanas for battle. Sayuri can also use Kamui in unison with Susanoo, able to produce multiple giant shuriken that will warp whatever targets they hit to Sayuri's Dimension. Intelligence From an early age, Sayuri has proven to be quite the lightbulb. Her natural instincts, when combined with her motive to excel, have since led Sayuri to acquire as much knowledge as possible. From an early age, Sayuri was tutored in medicine by the legendary Tsunade, believed to have been the greatest medical-nin in all of shinobi history. This led to mastery in her skills as a medical practitioner, where even as a child, she would aid in healing wounded patients. According to Sakura Haruno, by the age of 17, Sayuri's medical prowess began to resemble Tsunade's in her prime. Sakura also later openly admitted Sayuri's skills to have exceeded her own when she was of her age, and, upon comparing test scores from the academy up until the chunin exams, Sayuri's grade point average earned a slight edge over the latter. Sayuri's estimated IQ score is around the 200 mark. Encompassing her sharingan at the age of 4, and later, mastering it by the age of 7, Sayuri was able to harness it's photographic capabilities during her childhood. This allowed for her to memorize entire textbooks word for word after going through them only once, and thus, utilize the time others spent studying on physical training. She would later go on to qualify for the Konohagakure Intelligence Division, based almost solely on test scores, though gracefully declined the offer. Her intelligence would also later prove itself upon her promotion to ANBU Captain, becoming the youngest to achieve such a milestone in the process. Her years as an ANBU proved greatly beneficial for the village as a whole, as it was under her leadership that Konohagakure's ANBU began to exceed exceptionally, something that garnered the praise of the hokage. Under further tutelage from Tsunade, and at times, her entrusted companion, Shizune, Sayuri came to learn of the secrets behind seal orientated techniques, classified as Fuinjutsu. The ability to memorize hand gestures and scripts has allowed Sayuri to utilize many different types of seals over the course of her lifetime. A witness of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the event would later give way to another level of determination for Sayuri. After the conclusions of the war, which had been started by her own fellow brethren in the name of Uchiha, Sayuri began to search for proper knowledge. Her years of research took her to places such as the Uchiha Clan Sanctum and many of Orochimaru's Hideouts. Sayuri has knowledge of many Kekkei Genkai, fighting styles and techniques, making her a match for seemingly any opponent. Stats Rebirth Arc 1 .]] Sayuri later departed for Konoha, paying a timely visit to her hometown. There, she came across Sōkō Uchiha, a man she had been keeping an eye on for the last few years. The man's immortality combined with his sharingan had plagued her interest to a certain degree, resulting in a brief questioning session. Aggravated by Sōkō's take of money over the legacy of the Uchiha Clan, Sayuri successfully abducted the man, stealing his sharingan from both eye sockets, before ultimately sealing his body away within her own parallel universe. Beauty and the Best Trivia * Sayuri was the very first Uchiha character in Rebirth.Sayuri Uchiha Application * Sayuri was also the first character with the Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan in Rebirth.Sayuri Mangekyo Application Quotes * (To Sannoto) "How ironic.... I spent my entire life chasing after you, yet now here you are, chasing after me. I've never abandoned your dreams of eternal peace, father... only enhanced them. You've shown me better than anyone that humanity will fail to make any real progress... it is for ''that reason I stand before you at this very instant. A world where all of humanity is happy no matter what... a world where dreams come true... a world where man can do no evil! I will create such a world!" * (To Sōkō) "''To settle for money over your own clan... whether it be a momentary tenure or not... Your loyalty to the clan has already been expressed. Now... fall like the rest." References Category:Rebirth Mangekyō Sharingan Category:Rebirth Uchiha